


Who's Here With Us

by Thisuserisdeadinside



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Not a Love Story, Platonic stuff, Possessed Shane Madej, The demon isn't an oc because this was inspired by an animation, also Ohio has huge blue wolves now, also not a real excorcism rite, english doesnt translate to latin very well, please don't use the excorcism rite or u will die because its from my bullshit mind, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisuserisdeadinside/pseuds/Thisuserisdeadinside
Summary: While filming the season finale, things go a bit awry. Or maybe a lot awry.





	Who's Here With Us

"Today on BuzzFeed Unsolved we will be exploring the question- are ghosts real?" Ryan said, starting off their finale episode of supernatural.

Shane shook his head, still a skeptic, audibly muttering a "no".

"We are at the Wahamachi Prison, where there have been many reports of supernatural activity, and many visitors and owners believe this place hosts a demon."

Shane laughed, looking over at Ryan. "Ah, yes, your one demon episode per season. Scared of the horny bois here?"

Ryan wheezed. "Demons- demons are scary, man. They can murk your ass."

"They can possess your ass, too, according to you."

They both wheezed, and Ryan began to explain the history of the place they were investigating. It was an old prison, build in the 1800's, and had a record of strange deaths and anomalies. The prison itself was rotting, cell bars extremely rusted and stone walls covered in moss.

Ryan continued, explaining the paranormal events said to have occured there.

"So, you're saying," Shane wheezed in the middle of his sentence, "this lady thinks a terrifying demon stole an apple just because it was missing?"

Ryan wheezed. "Yeah, not the most compelling evidence."

Shane began speaking in a deep voice. "Grrrr I'm a demonic dog- AHHH look an apple, yum!"

"Why is-" Ryan laughed, "why is the demon Batman?"

"I AM THE NIGHT. I AM THE DEVIL."

They both wheezed, before continuing.

"Witnesses say that the demon takes the shape of a large, blue canine"

"Could be a wolf." Shane says, skepticism shining.

"A-a giant, blue wolf? How is that not supernatural?"

"What, you haven't seen them? Packs of them where I'm from. Open your door and you get used to seeing electric-blue grizzly-sized wolves."

Ryan continued his intro, listing other reported paranormal activities before going on the investigation.  
_____________

They started searching on the first level, where the ghost of a cafeteria lady was said to roam the halls.

"Hey, lady, where can I get some dinner?" Shane yelled, standing on top of a cafeteria table from the prison. "I hear your food is so great it dragged up a demon from hell!"

Ryan wheezed from beside the table, pulling out the spirit box. "Get off before she pushes you off and you break your neck, long legs.

"Don't you boogaras want that? Some ghoulie evidence?"

"The shaniacs would just claim you lost your balance." Shane says, getting off.

Shane nodded his head in affirmation, finally off of the table. Ryan fiddled a bit with the spirit box, making sure everything was working , before turning it on. Shane winced at the noise.

"Are there any spirits who want to contact us?"

_Fzzt-rvvs-greees-acct-joo_

"My name's Ryan, the big guy is Shane. Can you say our names back to us?"

_Uuur-kwww-yee-leave-zzzrt_

Ryan and shane made eye contact. "Leave?" Ryan asks.

_Vuuuu-preerr-**i**_ **t-know** _**s**-vii-urr_

"Who knows what?" He says again, getting increasingly nervous.

_Ghee-xerrr-lekk-swee-nerr-iishd_

"I heard there's a lunch lady here, can I buy some food?" Shane asks.

_Frrr-jeee-yrt-_ **approaching** _-werr_

"I'm going to turn this off now." Ryan states, snatching the spirit box from the table.

_Ree-hzaa-nyee-raiii-kreeaa_

Ryan shut off the box, returning it to his ghost-hunting bag that the filming crew carried around for him.

"Onto the next level!" Shane cried.  
_______________________

The second floor was said to host a gaggle of spirits, as it was where most of the executions in the prison occured, other than hangings. The most famous one was a burly criminal named Steve who was executed via electrocution.

Ryan and Shane were currently standing in the room where he died, trying to contact him.

"We hear a man named Steve lives here, could you possibly move something maybe make a noise?" Ryan asks. He was extremely nervous, as this criminal was known as very brutal.

They sat in silence for a minute, allowing him time to do something.

"Could l you scratch me? Maybe break my neck? You could be the first ghost to kill someone on-camera."

"Shane, no!"

"This ghost is a scaredy-cat!"

"Shane!"

"You alright, Ryan?" Shane asks, noticing his co-host's nervousness.

Ryan was concerningly pale, his palms sweating profusely and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Yeah," Ryan responds, a little shaky, "it just feels like I'm being watched or something."

Shane leads Ryan out of the room, bringing him to a chair and letting him sit down. "I'm sure it's nothing, let's just explore this final floor and then we can leave."

Ryan nodded, taking a drink of water and strapping his holy water gun to his belt.  
______________________

The last floor of the prison was supposedly the most active area, where the demon was said to manifest. Reports say that the demon is highly aggressive, biting and scratching visitors and has been said to stalk people like prey.

"This room here is where the most activity is reported, so we'll do our individual investigations there." Ryan says, grabbing another camera before turning on his personal GoPro strapped to him.

"We're also tieing a rope because this demon is scary as shit and the camera crew isn't here." He continued, and Shane began setting up the camera for outside the room and turning on his GoPro as well.

"I'll go first," Ryan starts," I don't want to go in there with the demon already riled up by you."

Shane hands him the rope from one of the supply bags, and while Ryan ties the rope Shane starts the camera recordings.

"You ready to talk to a demon, Ry? Are you going to tell it a joke?"

"No, I don't want to fucking die."

Shane laughs grabbing the untied end of the rope and sitting down. "Make shure you don't pull the rope out of my hand while you're freaking out."

Ryan rolls his eyes, although smiling, and walks into the nearly pitch black room. There was an old rotting table at one side of it, so he walked over there to put down the spirit box. His hands were already beginning to shake, and his face was a bit pale.

"Ohh, this is the worst. I hate this."

He turned on the spirit box, setting it down before shining his flashlight into the different corners of the room.

_Skrr-kiii-shoo-vittt-jaa-nruu_

"My name is Ryan, is there anything in here with me?"

_Gvv-nuu-aff-_ **you** _-dwww-rr_

Ryan flinched, palms sweating as his heart rate began to pick up.

"Could you say my name back to me?"

_Cy-_ **prey-kll** _-drrr-ssss-zzd_

"I'm going to turn this off now."

_Grrt-hrr-_ **next** _-iip-fuu-kaa_

He grabs the box of the table, quickly turning it off. He was beginning to freak out, as what the fuck was that?

He calmed down partially, and when he did, got back to the investigation.

"I hear there's a demon around here. Could you maybe move something?"

The silence was almost expected.

"I'll be quiet now, feel free to make a sound."

Ryan shifted his weight, listening carefully for any kind of anomaly. His flashlight was pointed at the ground by his feet. Nothing out of the ordinary, until there was.

He froze, eyes the size of footballs. In the corner opposite, the siloette of a large animal stood. It was at about chest level. Standing there. Watching him.

The feeling of being watched from downstairs was suddenly the only thing in Ryan's mind. His hands were shaking at his sides, face void of all color. He was terrified -much more than any of the other investigation- and he couldn't move an inch.

Suddenly, it moved towards him. It was slow, purposeful, as if it could go so much faster but it didnt, it wanted to scare the shit out of prey. A rough, cracking sound generated with each step as if prices of metal were slapped onto the ground, like huge claws were adorned by this creature.

It got closer and closer, soon less than two feet away, and Ryan could make out the figure of a wolf, and it crouched down to pounce, muscles bunching, and Ryan couldn't do anything not even tug the rope all he could do was stare and then-

"RYAN, TIMES UP!"

He flinched, stumbling and bringing both hands to his heart.

"Jesus christ Shane, you scared the shit out of me!"

Ryan snatched up the spirit box, running out of the room. He spared a glance to where the wolf once stood, and saw nothing.

Figuring he got into his own head and dreampt up that whole scene, he began fumbling with the knot in the rope he tied as Shane grabbed the equipment for his turn in the room.

"See any demons?" Asks Shane, tying the rope now attached to him.

"I... No, thankfully."

"That's because they don't exist." Shane smirked, walking into the room for his investigation.

"Fuck you, Shane."  
____________________

Shane walked into the room, placing down a camera on the rotting table to face the rest of the room, and started his demon speil.

"Hey, I heard there was a demon dog around here. Who's a good puppy?"

Nothing happened, of course.

"Just so you know, I don't believe in you, so I'm just yelling at air."

Still nothing.

"Why don't you hurt me?"

Silence.

"Scratch me 3 times! Murder me! You could possess my body!"

Nothing made a sound, but Shane felt like he was being watched as Ryan had a floor below. 'I probably ate some bad food,' he reasoned with himself.

"Just so you know, I do have a rope tied to me."

Quiet.

"I'm going to be quiet now, feel free to do whatever."

Nothing happened for the first 30 seconds.

Shane closed his eyes, rubbing them for a second, and then re-opened them, staring into the farthest corner.

Bright blue eyes were staring back.

He stared for a second, bringing his hands down to his sides. He blinked. They were still there.

He shifted, moving his flashlight around the ground by him to see if it was a weird reflection from him and facing his GoPro in that direction. They were still there.

A headache seemed to build faster the longer he looked at them, feeling like burning.

Shane slowly brought his flashlight up to the eyes, and then suddenly flicks it up and he could've almost sworn there was a body attached to the eyes, but then there wasn't a milisecond later.

The headache slowly begins to subside. Nothing happens for the rest of his time.

"No demons in there!" He says, stepping back out into the old hallway.

"It's probably scared of the Bigfoot man." Ryan says back, setting up a few nicer cameras to view the rest of where they'd explore.

"Are demons afraid of things taller than them?" Shane asks, untying the rope and throwing it on the floor near the room.

"No, just un-proportionate things." States Ryan, finally finished with the last camera.  
__________________________

"The last part of the prison we are investigating is this hallway here, where people have reported seeing a large wolf, quote, 'pacing in an almost human-like manner,' unquote."

Ryan begins listing off the rest of the paranormal events reported here, ranging from unusually aggressive behavior to full on attacks by the supposed demon.

If he was being honest, he was still shaken up from that dream he had. It was so vivid, it felt real. He almost pissed himself.

Ryan began walking down the hallway, shining his light into each cell. Shane was a few feet behind him, doing the same thing.

"Is there anything with us right now?"

He shines his light into a cell to his right, and he can almost hear the cracking of claws on the ground and a quiet growl, but that's just his imagination, or the wind, like Shane always says.

Ryan continues walking forward, about to look into the next cell.

"RYAN!"

He turns around, about to yell at Shane for scaring him again when he sees it.

The thing from the room.

The demon.

Less from a foot away from him. Razor sharp claws outstretched at him. Giant, knife sized teeth bared. Bright, blue glowing eyes focused on him. Mid-leap in a pounce.

The demon is moving too quickly to react, and even if Ryan did have time to move, he couldn't. All of his muscles instantaneously froze. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His heart could probably explode. He was about to die.

Suddenly, time caught up with Ryan.

And, suddenly, Shane tackled the demon to the ground away from Ryan.  
___________________

As they were walking down the hallway, a few feet behind Ryan, Shane couldn't shake the feeling he had really seen something in that room.

But it was nothing. Right?

He shines his light into a larger cell without many bars on the right.

His headache came back full force.

In the cell, two glowing eyes.

Bet they weren't focused on him.

It was glaring at Ryan.

Then it leapt into the air, and it was a giant wolf -the demon- and everything was menacing and made to kill and about to kill Ryan.

Ryan?

"RYAN!"

Shane started sprinting forward, watching as Ryan turned around and registered it, but there was no way he could react in time.

So Shane did the first thing that came to mind.

He football tackled it, sending them both skidding to the floor.

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for a second. His headache blurred his vision, his thoughts scrambled.

But then the demon was up, baring it's teeth, ready to kill him, so he had to be up to.

Shane scrambled to his feet, kicking it on its back. It yelped, wrenching around, and a full set of claws raked down his leg, tearing straight through the cloth and flesh.

He stumbled back in pain, tripping on something and falling back. It leapt up on top of him, holding down his legs, and bared it's teeth before going for a bite.

He quickly brought up an arm to sheild his face. It's knife- sized teeth sunk into the flesh, jaw clenching with power. A burning pain ripped through his arm, but not just white hot pain. It literally felt like his arm was on fire, and the feeling was quickly spreading up his limb.

Shane brought up his other arm, pushing against the demon wolf's front legs, and jerked to the side, effectively pushing it off him and to the ground. He got up, and it did as well, still latched onto his arm.

Shane brought up his other arm and bashed it's nose with his elbow. It yelped, letting go of his arm in the process, and he scrambled back.

His whole body felt as if it's on fire now. There's a particularly painful spot right between his shoulder blades, and his vision is swimming. Everything is loud and he can barely hear his own thoughts.

The demon sprints forward again, and he kicks it in the ribs with all his might. It slams against a wall, sitting there for a moment before suddenly disappearing.

Everything on his body feels excruciating pain, and he swears there's a white hot knife carving into his back, and then everything catches up to him, and the pain is to much. His vision turns black.  
_______________________

Ryan stood there, watching his best friend fight a literal demon, frozen in shock and fear.

And then it disappeared, and Shane suddenly collapses, and he has the power to move his muscles again.

Quickly, he rushes over, gently grabbing Shane and dragging him over to the equipment near the room entrance for their investigations, and leans him against the wall.

"What the fuck just happened."

Ryan grabs a first aid kit from one of the emergency bags and opens it, pulling out a roll of gauze. He begins addressing Shane's wounds, wrapping the leg and arm that were badly injured.

"Strange, they've already scabbed over."

He sits down as well, taking a deep breath to calm down. That demon was gone, Shane isn't going to bleed out. Everything is going to be ok. He doesn't need to freak out.

He fiddled with the holster of his holy water gun, wishing he could have used it to help Shane.

For a second, Ryan zones out. What's next? How long should he wait before getting the camera crew if Shane doesn't get up? Did he almost die?

Then Shane shifts, and his eyes open.

"Shane, how are you?"

"I'm, doing great. How are you?"

Ryan blinks. Shane has certain strange mannerisms when he speaks, and it makes him... well, him. The way he just talked was weird, unlike him.

"You're the one that just fought a fucking demon."

Shane laughs, but it's awkward, and holy shit his teeth are sharp. His canines are super sharp, like a vampire's.

Or a dog's.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No, it's just fine."

Ryan narrows his eyes. Now that he's looking, a couple of things are off. His hands have extremely sharp nails, resembling claws. His smile and body language are almost menacing

And his eyes. His pupils are shaped like slits.

Suddenly it clicks.

The demon disappeared, Shane passed out.

Changed appearance.

Awkward and different personality.

Ryans heart beat speeds up, and he almost hyperventilates, but he needs to help Shane.

Because Shane is possessed.

He shoots up from his spot, glaring at Shane's body. It's looking right at him, and it stands up, almost tripping.

"Bergara, what's wrong?"

Ryan puffs up his chest, standing as tall as possible -which doesn't do much as the demon possessed fucking bigfoot- and he's trying to look confident, but he's internally freaking out.

"Get out of Shane, demon."

It freezes, looking straight at him.

"What are you talking about? It's just me, ghost hunter Shane."

That's it. There was no way the real Shane was standing in front of him.

"No, you're just a demon dog possessing him! Let go of his body!"

"I guess my jig is up."

Ryan blinks, and then suddenly Shane has inky black eyes. All of his teeth are razor sharp. His fingers are claws and are electric blue up to his elbows.

"I think I'll keep this meat suit, I like it." Shane's face adorns a menacing smirk.

Ryan quickly grabs his holy water gun, pointing it at Shane.

"Get out of him!"

He sends a blast out, lowering the gun a bit.

It flinched when water hits. It sizzles.

It lashes out.

It throws itself at Ryan, claws outstreached. Ryan sprays holy water again, jumping out of the way.

It hisses, pain sending it fumbling into the ground face first. Ryan quickly reacts, pinning it's feet down with a foot, and he grabs it's hands, pulling them behind his back, pinning them with a foot.

Shane is growling, glaring at him with pitch black eyes. If this was normal, Ryan would think it was funny he was able to pin down the much taller man, but he notices something on Shane's back through a hole burnt in the back of the shirt. Leaning forward, he sees a demonic sigil -or a pentagram- carved in-between the shoulder blades. He waves it off, looking for something to tie up Shane.

His eyes land on the rope they used for their individual investigations. He leans forward to grab it, tying up Shane's wrists. Sitting him up so that it's facing towards him, Ryan wraps up his arms and ties his legs together, leaving a bunch of rope as a lead. What could he say, they had an unnecessary amount of rope for individual investigations.

At this point, Shane is just baring his teeth and glaring, probably playing it low for what's going to happen next.

Ryan grabs the end of the rope, dragging Shane -with some trouble- down the stairs to the second floor. Shane begins thrashing around in the restraints, recognizing that more people meant less chance of escape.

When he gets there, he quickens his pace.

"Shane's fucking possessed!" He continues walking forward.

All conversations stop.

"Yeah, nice bit, are you done filming?" Asks Devon, clearly not believing. Everyone is just kind of rolling their eyes, getting ready to leave.

"It's not a bit! I'm serious!"

At this point Ryan had walked far enough that Shane had been dragged in as well, thrashing around and snapping and glaring with pitch black eyes.

"You're going to die!" Shane growls, without any humor.

"Oh you even, tied Shane up..." Devon states, noticing all the weird things.

"...and gave him black contacts, and fake teeth, and claws, and blue arms, and carved a pentagram- into his back..." She trailed off as she noticed the more unreasonable things.

Ryan grabbed his holy water gun, shooting it at Shane. He sent out an inhuman growl, now writhing in pain

"And made it so holy water hurt him."

Devon's eyes widened, and the rest of the crew stood up from their seats, backing away from Shane.

"Oh my god, Shane's possessed!" She screeched.

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that."  
_______________

After a bit of screeching, Shane saying he's going to kill them all, and tying him up to a sturdy cell bars, Ryan finally was able to get started with saving his friend.

The phone rang a couple of times, father Thomas answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Ryan. Shane's possessed."

The line got quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Shane was taunting this demon, and it tried to kill me, and he beat it up, he's possessed now and tied up with a rope."

"Oh, gracious. Drive him over here, I'll order an exorcism."

"Thank you Father Thomas."  
__________________

After struggling to get Shane in a car -and the whole drive there- Ryan dragged Shane out of the car.

"This is your last chance to leave, demon."

All it did was growl at him.

He dragged it into the church, and immediately it stilled. It closed his eyes to keep from looking at all of the religious iconaphry, and seemed weakened a bit.

Father Thomas entered the room, leading Ryan (who was still dragging Shane) to a back room, where an intricate demon trap was carefully painted on a concrete floor.

Ryan grabbed Shane, but it began thrashing around furiously.

"NÖ!" It yelled, and suddenly the rope snapped around it's ankles, loosening the whole system and the rope slipped off it and onto the ground.

It tried to scratch him, but Ryan grabbed it's arm and spun 180 degrees, and it lost its balance stumbling forward and into the trap.

It quickly scrambled to get out, but once it reached the outermost circle of the trap, it hisses and steps back, carefully holding the arm that was closest to the edge of the design.

"Fuck you." He says, walking to a wall and leaning against it.

Father Thomas returned, holding a deep bowl full of what was probably holy water, and held to rosaries.

"Here, Ryan, put one of these on and hold the other for later."

Ryan did as told, slipping it on over his head.

Father Thomas instructed Ryan to put the other on Shane after the exorcism, and began speaking in a foreign language, which Ryan later learned was Latin.

"Upupam doop, Boop floop, haec mihi mens est, nec Latine, spacer a me."

The demon winced, and glared at Father Thomas. At the moment, it wasn't affecting Shane's appearance all to much.

"Apud daemones, Lucius quod suus 'heus tu, wop floof loop."

It stumbled back, gripping on the edges of Shane's shirt, softly cussing.

"Shane daemonium pugnare mecum in vita reali: sed non in fic."

Father Thomas' voice began to raise in volume, speaking forcefully.

"You're not going to beat me." It stated, although Ryan could tell it was clenching it's jaw in most likely pain.

"Ubi crepusculum fuit filmed volutpat vestibulum sum currently!"

It yelped when he finished that part, curling up a bit but baring it's teeth. Shane's figure was blurry, like looking through 3d glasses at something not made for them, like there were two of him.

Father Thomas threw holy water on it, sizzling when it made contact with the skin. Hissing loudly, the demon began trying to break out of the trap, although it was futile.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me." It growled quietly, shaking like a leaf.

That statement worried Ryan a bit, but he trusted father Thomas. The preist knew what he Was doing, and would make sure the demon wouldn't hurt anyone now or ever again.

"Nescio quid scribam Auxilium!!!!"

The preist yelled the final line with great intensity, and then suddenly a large, black mass collided with the front of the trap.

Shane blinked and his eyes were back to their normal color, although he looked extremely tired. His hands were shaking, and suddenly his knees buckled, sending him listing forwards. He managed to spin so that he landed with his back on the ground, sprawled across the floor.

It took Ryan everything to not rush to his friends side, reminding himself that there was still a demon in the trap.

Father Thomas quickly threw the rest of the holy water onto the dark mass (which was beginning to take the shape of a dog), which was quite a lot. It hissed, shrinking in size until it had completely disappeared from view.

The preist looked at Ryan and nodded, and Ryan rushed into the trap to help Shane. He placed the extra rosary around Shane's neck, and helping him into a sitting position. Shane was still awake, and he smiled warmly. Not a doubtful smile, not a smirk, an actual, nice smile.

Ryan quickly leaned forward, enveloping Shane with a tight hug. Shane quickly hugged back after a second of surprise, taking comfort in the presence of his best friend.

"Thank you for helping me out, Ryan. Probably would've been stuck like that without you." Shane said, releasing the hug.

"Do you believe in ghosts and demons now, big guy?"

"That demon, yeah, it was real. Most of them are horseshit, though. Ghosts are still BS."

Ryan was taken aback, before glaring at Shane, although he was smiling. His big ol skeptic buddy was back.

"Oh, come on! You asshole, Shane!"

Shane smirked, slowly standing up. He swayed, leaning on Ryan for a second, before regaining his balance.

The two of them walked over to father Thomas and thanking him, returning the now-uneeded rosaries.

"Be more careful from now on, boys." The preist says, directing it more at Shane.  
___________________

The two friends drove back to their apartments, Ryan dropping Shane of at his before driving to his home.

Life went back normal after that, editing the video and posting it -without the possession part, that was too personal- and Ryan and Shane talked about the whole thing later, even joking about how the fans were right, in a way, about the whole demon! Shane thing now.

Shane was fine, and everything was normal.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Except it wasn't, and he wasn't.

Shane woke up in the middle of the night a lot, nowadays. Bad dreams. Nightmares.

They were mostly about hurting people he knew while he could only sit and watch. As if he were still possessed. Sometimes when he woke up, it felt like he wasn't controlling his actions again. That scared him the most.

He had panic attacks. A lot. He was scared he would kill someone. Ryan, specifically. It scared Shane more than anything.

Sometimes he ends up in the bathroom, and he almost swears his eyes are ink black again and sometimes his back sears in pain.

The demonic sigil that had been cut into his back didn't disappear after the exorcism. It never really healed, and it hurt.

Shane could tell it was doing something to him. It was slow, sure, but he could tell something was changing.

He didn't want to tell Ryan about any of this. Shane could adjust to less sleep and dealing with panic attacks. Ryan would freak, and Shane didn't want to do that to him. So he pretended he was fine. Fake it till you make it.

Except, they got worse. It was almost time to film the next supernatural season. He barely got sleep. He was in too deep now, so he had to keep hiding it from Ryan. If he could.

As long as this change allowed him to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me fighting writer's block and writing random stuff as a spacer, you now have the option of translating the latin into as close as what I wrote as possible, instead of forcing you to read it because I kept forgetting to translate the spacers.
> 
> side note: I am going to try and write another part to this! It should hopefully come out around the new year, and I will probably just add this to a series, so look foreward to that!


End file.
